The Flower of the Akatsuki
by xMangekyoux
Summary: The only girl of the Akatsuki finds herself wondering how she can put up with the nine men that she lives with every day and thinks about what she likes and dislikes of each guy. One Shot.


**Word Count:** 1258 Words.

**Story Title:** The Flower of the Akatsuki.

**Summary: **The only girl of the Akatsuki finds herself wondering how she can put up with the nine men that she lives with every day and thinks about what she likes and dislikes of each guy. One-Shot.

**Pairing:** Akatsuki.

**Warning:** None.

**Disclaimer:** By any means, Naruto belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto – not me. I, however, know this story that I've written for your entertainment.

**Author Notes: **Nope, nope – this isn't an OC story! There _**is**_ a female member of the Akatsuki, however, she has no name. I tend to refer as Flowery-San because of the flower in her hair. Haha. [: This will be in her point-of-view – she's writing in her diary. Haha, I was wondering one day when I was reading a hilarious Akatsuki story and randomly thought of our unnamed girl member and was like "How can she live in a house with nine men without going insane?". Boom – A story was born.

* * *

**The Akatsuki**. When you first hear that name out of anyone's mouth – you immediately think of nine men whom are all homicidal maniacs – you're partially correct. However, there's _ten_ members – one of them are female. That's me. Surprised? You would think a woman was too fragile to be part of such a group – however, I'm no damsel in distress. I can handle my own. However, there's one thing I can't handle. The nine men in my life – It feels like I'm married to all of them. I take care of them when they're sick or hurt, I listen to their problems, I cook for them, I shop for them, do their laundry, I sew their clothing when tore. It's surprised I've kept my sanity for so long. How can I put up with nine men? 

No clue. I feel like a house-wife. I know for one thing, I'm _**never**_ actually going to marry anyone ever. The life of a house wife is no picnic. And for grown men, they have to be the most childish men I've ever seen in my whole life. They argue, they throw tantrums, they fight, they scream, they cry, they pull pranks on each other and other things – they're worst than toddlers. They all drive me insane, but … I can't live without 'em though, I've spent so long with them, I kind of love them in a way. Surprise, surprise. Each of them have a special trait that gets on my nerves, while, they also have a quality like. However, as I stated before – there was no way I was going to marry anyone (**especially them**). Let me run down my list now…

-

**Leader-San.** You would think he would be the most mature of the bunch at times? No. He's not. He's quick to yell to get his point across, argue about pointless things, threaten the other guys (**including me**) or storms off like a brat. God, I hate him in so many ways. He yanks my chain big time – he also thinks so highly of himself and barely gets people any credit for their work. Talk about a great leader. That orange spiky haired, pierced nosed, temperamental freak - However, he **CAN **be mature and a strong leader when he's not angered .. I guess that's what I like in him.

**Next, Deidara** – erk, I do not like Deidara at all. He's the only guy I hate with a passion. He's arrogant, rude and loud – everything about him is to dislike. He loves to get on my nerves by stealing my things (**mainly hair stuff and nailpolish, on the occasion, clothing**) and always poking fun at my silly crush on a certain member or the fact that he's read my diary. Not to mention, it's always a competition on looks. I hate to say it! I strive to look as good as him as times! He has to be the most feminine guy I've ever meant. Now I know what it feels like to have a little sister. I want to kill him. Badly.

**Uchiha Itachi.** Hm, how should I describe him? Well, he's quiet. Very quiet - probably the quietest out of the group, that makes me happy. He's the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan – he's probably the strongest out of all of us. And probably the most good looking, his eyes are amazing… ugh, I do have a crush on the Uchiha prodigy. That idiot, Deidara knows and threatens to tell him. Really, he's the only member out of the group who doesn't get on my nerves.

**Zetsu?** Well – what should I was about him? He's rather creepy, his god-darn plant after all. Even though, he tends to be moody at times or never wants to talk - he's a good friend, we spend hours talking about plants and tending to the plants in the Greenhouse. Zetsu has a serious green-thumb, while me? Not so lucky. I kill every plant I touch. Maybe he can help me out. Yet another guy whom doesn't get on my nerves, why can't everyone be like Zetsu or Itachi?

**Kisame.** He's okay to hang around, even though, he smells like fish and he loves to drag me to aquariums and talk about nothing but fish. However, his constant arguing with the others gets on my nerves. Seriously, you don't want to be hanging around him when he goes into one of his 'shark frenzy' nor do you want to be stuck cleaning his bedroom. Ugh – I don't want to describe what it looks like in there.

**Kakuzu** has to scare me the most. His body is stitched together … which he uses to rip the hearts out of his opponents and then inserts them into his body. I've seen him do that before … I had nightmares for weeks. I'm shivering as I write this. He and Hidan have to argue the most. Kakuzu hates Hidan's religion and his rituals, while Hidan hates Kakuzu's side-trips. Not to mention, he has an obsession of money. He's the definition of gold-digger. Anyway, he can get his hands on money .. he will. If he wasn't so creepy and had such a greedy personality – I might like him…

**Hidan.** Ugh, I hate him with a burning passion. He has quite a potty-mouth, he fights with everyone, he's equally as creepy as Kakuzu. … He part of some creepy religion, note to self – never become of Hidan's bizarre religion. Have you seen his rituals? You're lucky you haven't. I have. I had nightmares for a long time. UGH, one thing I have the most about him, he flirts constantly with me. Okay, I'll admit … he's cute… in a way, but still. Would you go out with a guy that drives a spike through his chest daily? I don't think so.

**Sasori.** Well, he's very temparmental – he hates just about everything everyone does, especially being late. He loves everything to be on time. Sasori could be a nice guy, but … his arguments of what art is with Deidara is very annoying … I sometimes make them have time-outs to much of his dislike. It's kind of cute when he gets on mad .. the look on his face is funny. He's like a child all most, he pouts and blames it on Deidara. Hilarious.

Last, but not least, **Tobi**. Even though, Tobi is quite clingy and eager at all times. I love him. He's adorable, like a little kid. He loves attention, not to mention, a ton of hugs. I'm probably the only one who gives the guy all the attention and love he wants. He gave me the cutest nickname, too – he calls me Flowery-Sempai because of the flower that I wear in my hair. Haha. See? He's cute. It's hard to believe that he's on the Akatsuki. He seems too innocent for that.

-

Yeah. Now you know everything about the insane guys I live with. They're not so bad behind closed doors. You know, even though, they're annoying most of the time … I love them all still. I'm just not going to tell them that. (: I can't live without them in my life, seriously – I just need to straighten them out a bit. That's all. Well, it's time for me to go. Tobi wants to play hide and seek! And, I need to kill Deidara for stealing my stuff again. Maybe I'll write in my diary again soon. Anyway. Bye!

_**With love,  
Flowery-Sempai. **_♥


End file.
